You Made Me Come to This
by illyna
Summary: Seifer/Fujin


You made me come to this…  
  
  
I'm gonna colour my hair Hollywood,  
Dress up like you think I should,  
I won't tell you what I'm thinking,  
You wouldn't get the gist,  
That what I am is of your making,  
It's you who made me come to this.  
---------------------------------  
  
The glow from the sunset was golden, infused with a range of colours, from deep crimson to the palest lemon. The heat from the rapidly fading sun was pitiful, yet the evening was not cold. Fujin, in her usual attire was perfectly comfortable.  
  
A few mottled clouds floated across the horizon; bloated worms which marred an otherwise unmarred an otherwise perfect, solitary sunset.  
  
Just as the planet revolved around the gilded mass of the sun, Fujin herself revolved around her own shining star.  
  
Seifer. The centre of her existence.  
  
And her very own sun was the reason that she was watching the spectacular natural phenomenon alone, instead of spending the evening with her posse.  
  
Of course, her sun probably hadn't realised she had gone. Would a mere orbiting planet be missed? His light would not be any dimmer.  
  
But a planet relied on heat and light from the sun to survive, in much the same way as Fujin did. She took every scrap, every crumb of attention thrown her way, and cherished it. These crumbs sustained her when the nights were long, and being a mere planet was tough.  
  
How she longed to be a star, to shine as brightly as her secret love. But at least this way she stayed in orbit of him. Near- but never touching.  
  
****  
  
There was a new girl at Balamb Garden. Her name was Atraya, and she was beautiful. These three simple pieces of information; name, gender and attractiveness had been enough to gain Seifer's immediate attention.  
  
This was the reason why the posse's dinner table had been graced by the presence of said Atraya in all her glory. All her perfect, pretty, shiny, blond glory.  
  
She was a star. No doubt about it.  
  
Seifer had once again been spellbound. The big blue eyes had locked onto his, and the smooth easy chatter had him hooked.  
  
And if Raijin's tongue had been any further out of his mouth, he would have tripped over it!  
  
Fujin could cope with Seifer's flirting on most occasions. He liked the company of beautiful women, and the women loved him back just as much. She put up with the passing floozies, safe in the knowledge that he wouldn't stick with any of them for very long.  
  
The sun was so bright that other stars dimmed in comparison after a while.  
  
She bared the friendly touches, the girlie giggles and the obvious eyelash fluttering from these girls. Seifer was one of her posse. He would be her friend forever.  
  
"But he'll never be yours. He'll never notice you as more than a friend…" the voice in her head told her.  
  
"He'll never love you."  
  
She hated analysing their situation too much. It made her cry.  
  
****  
  
So she sat up high on the bulkhead of the Garden, peeling chips of paint off the shabby, dirt encrusted sides, and throwing them to the breeze. The sun was setting, and at night it had less of a hold over the planet.  
  
Fujin was plotting. She was tired of living in the shadows. She would become a daystar to rival the rest of them.  
  
A gentle wind ruffled the short cut platinum hair. That would have to go for a start, she told herself. In the small bathroom cabinet, in her dorm room, there were dozens of hair dyes, all bought on fits of whimsy, ready to be used. But never opened. Fujin had always lacked momentum to carry the act through.  
  
Well this time it would be different! She'd be a flaming redhead by morning!  
  
She'd dig out the godforsaken glass eye that had been given to her as a present by Raijin. As much as she hated that thing, it meant she could ditch the seriously "unsexy" eye-patch. Her scarlet eyes would draw attention, sure, but maybe of the good kind, instead of the blank bewildered stares which usually assaulted her. Fujin could do attractive if it killed her.  
  
Make-up would be a problem, but with a little practise she was certain she could cover the nasty scar that ran down the left side of her face, from eyebrow to cheekbone.  
  
Fujin scooted forward from her seat, so her legs dangled over loose over the edge of the garden, swinging in mid-air.  
  
Legs… that was a thought. Although not diminutive in nature, Fujin wasn't exactly tall either. The steel toecaps would have to go. High heels.  
  
Fujin grimaced.  
  
She didn't get on with heels. Not at all.  
  
But while she was at it, her clothes would have to revamped too. Cleavage always seemed a big hit with the boys.  
  
A small smile played across her lips. Seifer wouldn't know what had hit him.  
  
I'll walk up to him, and he'll take me in his arms, and I'll say…  
  
"I love…" Her voice cracked.  
  
Damn.  
  
With all her plans she had forgot about her speech impediment. Yelling that she loved him probably wouldn't have the same effect.  
  
Who was she kidding? This wasn't one of her romance novels.  
  
It would never work anyway. Her resolve crumbled to dust.  
  
****  
The last rays of sun had just slipped beyond the horizon. Twilight had crept all around Fujin without her even realising it. Lost in thought, she sat, on her perch high in the air. She had come full circle once again. Her mind running the gauntlet from changing into what he wanted, back to staunch resolve to remain as she was, a close confidant of her unrequited love.  
  
Full circle, like the planet caught in gravimetric orbit that she was.  
  
She didn't even notice the door open below her, or the scratching progress of another up to her hiding place. It wasn't until the person sat beside her that she realised that she wasn't alone anymore.  
  
"SEIFER."  
  
"Hi Fuu," he grinned. "Thought I'd find you here."  
  
Fujin blinked. She didn't think anybody knew that she came here. She didn't even think that Seifer had realised that she had left them earlier, at the table.  
  
But he had, and now he was here, right next to her. So close that she could see the tiny golden hairs standing up on end on his bare arms. So close that she could feel the heat of his body. So close that she could almost hear his heart beat.  
  
She sunned herself. Drenching herself in his closeness.  
  
"So why did you go?" he queried, absentmindedly.  
  
"ATRAYA. PATRONISING."  
  
"Yeah, I 'spose she was. She's a right bubblehead. I left her and Raijin to smalltalk. They probably have the same IQ." He grinned broadly. "Do you think all the bleach affected her head?"  
  
"BLEACH?" Fujin questioned, confused.  
  
"Don't tell me you thought that hair was real? "Seifer asked. "That girl was as fake as they come. And she wouldn't shut up! It's so hard to find decent girls to date these days!"  
  
Fujin turned to him wordlessly; inwardly flinching at the confidence he possessed. She didn't want to hear him vet his dates right now. It would kill her.  
  
Ruby eye met self-assured emerald. She merely raised a brow.  
  
"What?" He laughed. "Contrary to popular belief I am not a complete womaniser! All I want is someone with an ounce of brainpower, who doesn't gossip about fashion twenty-four hours a day. Someone I like, and trust as much as I do my posse. Is that so much to ask?"  
  
"NO," Fujin concluded.  
  
In the darkness that assaulted the pair, Fujin felt brave.  
  
"Seifer…?" It was more of a statement than a question. His face, pale in the dim light turned to face her.  
  
"What is it Fuu?"  
  
She took a deep breath, and made a leap of faith. Hoping desperately that her sun wouldn't burn her.  
  
Closing her eyes, she slipped one tiny, pale hand into his, wrapping the fingers tightly around.  
"Why…" she began. Her voices cracked. Damnit, it couldn't fail her now.  
  
"Why… not me?"  
  
She sat there in silence, breath held, eyes shut, for what seemed like an eternity. Then, warm strong fingers curled around her own, intertwining until she couldn't tell where his ended and hers began. Slowly, the hand was raised to his lips. He kissed it in true knight fashion.  
  
"Why not indeed," he murmured.  
  
And Fujin began to glow, white hot, breaking away from gravimetric barriers. No need for her to change: a sun in her own right.  
  
The End.  
----------------------  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
The characters in this story do not belong to me. They belong to Squaresoft. So no picking on me okay? I'm getting nothing except something to do!  
  
The story however belongs to me! If you read it, feed it! You know the drill!  
  
Lady_illyna@hotmail.com.  
  
The lyrics are from "You made me come to this" from the album "Sacred Heart" by Shakespear's Sister. (Fahey/Detroit/Feldman. 1989)  



End file.
